


Helluva Boss Story Ideas For Writers

by TalosLives



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Idea Adoption, M/M, Romance, Sad, Shipping, have fun, story ideas, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: I have a lot of ideas for Helluva Boss stuff, but there are some I just have no interest in doing or couldn't figure out how to develop so I put them to the side. Rather then letting them go to waste, I figured I'd just put them out here for others to adopt and write their own stories. So if your struggling to get an idea or are just plain interested in what is shown feel free to take a look and figure out what kinda story you want to take. You don't have to follow it to the letter either, but if you are going to take a concept idea please comment so that I can write that the idea was taken. It's first come first serve, also only for those with Archive of Our Own Accounts.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Loona/Original Character, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Moxxie/Stella Goetia, Octavia/Original Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	Helluva Boss Story Ideas For Writers

Hey guys, so awhile ago I posted on one of my fics that I was thinking of giving out ideas for people to write that I came up with but honestly either have no desire or just not the time to write myself since my focus is on currently four fics at the moment: _Healing Blitzo (Comes out April 17th), Turn Back Time, Imp on Fire, and My Princess._

That being said I want to see the Helluva Boss fandom get more fanfiction so maybe these ideas will help inspire others to write or have the means to get their creative juices going. Please keep in mind that I am not advocating following these ideas to the latter, if you believe that there is a better direction to take these ideas then by all means do so. 

If you want to claim one of these ideas, you need to just comment (I really wish we had a private messaging service on this site), but you have to have an Archive of our Own account to do so. Sorry anon commenters. And please be 100 percent determined that you are going to take this story and work with it with 100 percent effort. It’s also first come first and I will make updates on this to indicate that an idea has been taken or not. 

So anyway, here are the ideas:

***

**_1\. Title:_ ** _**The Winged Wolf** _

**_Genre:_ ** Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy, Sad, Action

**_Rating:_ ** T-M

**_Parings:_ ** Original Character/Loona, Stolas/Blitzo, Moxxie/Millie

**_Summary: “_ **Jericho, son of Marquis Naberius, has had a difficult life ever since his mother died in an assassination four years ago. Despite his father loving him and encouraging his magical talents, he’s been mistreated by his two step-mothers and his half-siblings who see him as a threat despite being the youngest and no desire to be the heir. After talking to his favorite cousin, Octavia, Jericho finds a means to escape his hellhole of a home by living with his Uncle Stolas to learn more magic, but along the way he ends up assisting Stolas’s lover with a job at I.M.P and soon becomes connected with them, including their hellhound secretary.”

-As you can imagine this is pretty much an OC x Loona romance fic. That concept of a story is pretty popular with people, especially in sites like Wattpad. Winged Wolf follows the story of Jericho Goetia, part of the Goetia bloodline who is the third son of Marquis Naberius (He is a real Goetia Demon in the Ars Goetia) that is often mistreated by others because his mother was a commoner hellhound that his father fell in love with, despite already being married to two other demons (One was an arranged marriage, and the other was to settle a debt with another noble family) along with a child each from them. I figured polygamy would be kinda legal in Hell, so why not, am I right? 

-While the oldest is talented in Combat and Warfare and the second oldest is talented in Academics and Politics, Jericho’s main talent is in Magic which he seeks to further his studies by living with Octavia and Prince Stolas as the latter’s apprentice. However, it's also a way to get away from his step family and half-siblings who mistreat and abuse him (how they abuse him is up to you) in fear that he is a threat to them becoming the True Heir of their father, but they also do it out of jealousy because it was Jericho’s mother he truly loved, mourns for after her death, and loves his third son the most despite loving all his children. 

-Shortly after living with Stolas, he meets up with Blitzo, gets involved in a job that needs a magic user, and soon he starts helping out there part-time to earn his own cash while become acquainted with the others, including Loona who he starts to form a bond with that eventually turns into romance. What happens after that is all up to you as the writer. 

-Also, Jericho doesn’t have to be the name of the main character nor do they have to be a male. 

**_Current Status:_ ** Not Owned By Anyone

***

**_2\. Title:_ ** _**Helluva Guardian** _

**_Genre:_ ** Romance, Sad, Alternate Universe

**_Rating:_ ** T-M

**_Parings:_ ** Stolas/Blitzo, Moxxie/Millie

**_Summary:_ **“Hell and Heaven have started negotiations to end their long war with Prince Stolas leading the efforts for peace between the two realms. However, his wife is soon assassinated with angel weapons, and tensions are increasing between both sides with fears that the peace will shatter. Shortly after his wife’s funeral, Prince Stolas is approached by an old friend who advocates hiring his former apprentice, now full time assassin, named Blitzo to protect him and his daughter from those who seek to restart the war between Heaven and Hell.

Meanwhile, Blitzo, one of the underworld's most dangerous assassins, finds himself in heavy debt due to a job gone wrong that has left his adopted daughter needing expensive medical care. When his old teacher tells him about Stolas’s requirement for a bodyguard, he sees this as a chance to save his daughter and accepts despite his distrust of noble demons. Only Stolas is unlike any noble he’s ever met before.”

-An alternate Stolas and Blitzo meeting idea where Stolas is helping in negotiations between Hell and Heaven to finally end their long war against one another and live in peace, but those who do not want peace try to assassinate him and his family which leads to his wife’s death. Thus an old friend, and a former high star assassin himself, comes to Stolas with the idea of hiring his apprentice, Blitzo, and his team to protect him since who better to stop assassins then an expert assassin? Meanwhile, a job gone wrong has resulted in Loona needing expensive medical help that Blitzo finds himself in debt for and accepts the job for his daughter’s treatment even though Blitzo has issues with the nobility.

-Naturally, Blitzo and Stolas get on the wrong foot at first, but over time they begin to see each other as friends and then something more. While that’s going on, the conspiracy to try and assassinate Prince Stolas is going on so Blitzo has to protect him and Octavia while making sure his own family (Loona, Moxie, and Millie) are safe as well. 

**_Current Status:_ ** Not Owned By Anyone

***

**_3\. Title: Wings_ **

**_Genre:_ ** Romance, Alternate Universe

**_Rating:_ ** T-M

**_Parings:_ ** Octavia/Original Angel Character, Stolas/Blitzo, Moxxie/Millie

**_Summary:_ **“After thousands of years of fighting, Heaven and Hell finally agree to a peace treaty in order to prevent more of their citizens from being slaughtered in their wars. However, in order to keep the peace, both God and Lucifer agree to have one noble from their respective realms marry each other as a means to show that Angels and Demons can get along. The choice is done by a random lottery and, by a twist of fate, Princess Octavia Goetia is chosen to be the one that Hell represents in the marriage. Despite her wishes, Octavia finds herself soon married to the son of a Seraphim who feels just as awkward about this marriage as she does. Can this work out? Or is it doomed to fail?”

-I really seem to have some kind of thing for peace between Heaven and Hell, huh? But yeah, this is your traditional forced marriage that turns into love for peace. Octavia is chosen by random to marry a random noble angel in heaven so that their kingdoms can be at peace. Naturally, Octavia doesn’t want to do this but agrees to do it in the end and things are awkward between her and her new husband at first, but slowly they do start to become friends and eventually fall for each other.

-What happens next is all up to you. Do they have kids? Do they face political enemies on both ends who don’t want peace? What’s the personality of the angel like? All up to you. 

**_Current Status:_** Claimed by [gimmie-shelter (Lt_RexCole)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_RexCole/pseuds/gimmie-shelter)

***

**_4\. Title: “Second Chances”_ **

**_Genre:_ **Romance, Sad, Alternate Universe

**_Rating:_ **T-M

**_Parings:_ **Moxxie/Stella, Blitzo/Stolas, Moxxie/Millie (Past)

**_Summary:_ **“Moxxie thought life was going to be perfect after he and Millie had their son, Matty, born into this world. Their jobs were doing great, they were starting a family, and they had paid all their debts. But Hell is Hell and nothing good in it lasts forever. Shortly after Matty is born, Moxxie loses his wife while vacationing in Pentagram City due to an Overlord Territory War with the wounds being done by Angel Weapons. For thirteen years, Moxxie has had to raise Matty on his own with help from Blitzo and Loona, but Moxxie feels lonely and wishes companionship again.

On advice from his boss, Moxxie decides to give blind dating a try and ends up meeting someone he never thought he’d start falling for: Prince Stolas’s Ex-Wife, Stella.”

-Yeah, weird paring, I know, but once I thought about it I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Basically, this story takes a few years after the canon series. Moxxie and Millie had a child named Matty (You can change the gender and name if you want), but Millie is killed in a gang war by accident soon after and due to the wounds being done by angel weapons from Extermination Day, she’s gone for good. Moxxie, despite his depression, works hard for his son with Blitzo and Loona being there for him as he continues to work for I.M.P. 

-However, he feels very lonely, so Blitzo sets him up with a blind dating service that he uses and, to his shock, his date is Stella, Prince Stolas’s Ex-wife who he divorced years ago to marry Blitzo. Despite it being awkward for the two, they do end up enjoying themselves and agree to go on a second date while slowly becoming closer together. Needless to say, Stella’s life hasn’t been the same since the divorce and at first she thinks about using Moxxie as a means to get revenge on Stolas and Blitzo, but she falls for him in the end and forsakes her revenge.

**_Current Status:_ **Not Owned By Anyone

***

**_5\. Title: Imp of Monte Diavolo_ **

**_Genre:_ **Dark, Tragedy, Romance, Alternate Universe

**_Rating:_ **M

**_Parings:_ **Blitzo/Stolas, Moxxie/Millie, Loona/OC, 

**_Summary:_ **“He had been betrayed by those who he loved most. Cast down and burned while forced to live in a nightmare without end. He remembers them all: the daughter who he gave everything to and spat in his face, the couple he treasured that sold him out, the sister of his blood that looked down at him, and he his lover’s bitch of a wife who mastermind it all. He lost everything and now he was trapped in this prison forever, but he swore that if he ever got out he would have his revenge on them all.”

-Ah the classical “Main character was betrayed by everyone” fic. Can’t have a fandom without it! So in this idea, based of the Count of Monte Cristo, Blitzo is betrayed by Loona, Moxxie, Millie, and Barbie Wire by being falsely accused of treason and murder which is all masterminded by Princess Stella who each offers them what they most desire with her influence and wealth to betray Blitzo. Blitzo is sentenced to a prison where he’s falsely declared dead and forced to rot in it for years until an elderly angel/demon appears to help him escape while teaching Blitzo academics that help him become a brilliant imp. Eventually, after his friend’s sacrifice, Blitzo escapes and finds new companions that help him discover the lost treasure on Monte Diavolo in the River of Styx. He uses it to become a Count, under a new name and personality, in order to get his revenge on those that wronged him.

-Yeah, so writing Stella as a bad guy isn’t anything new and I think a few have also made Barbie Wire a bitch as well, I know I have, but Loona, Moxxie, and Millie betraying Blitzo I think hasn’t been done before. Also, just so people know, Stolas and Octavia are not among those that betrayed Blitzo and Blitzo still has feelings for Stolas but fears enacting them again. Also, Stolas and Stella have a son during Blitzo’s time in prison that he uses to get close to the family but finds himself liking the boy who is pretty much this story’s version of Albert. 

-I highly recommend that you only do this if you have read the original book or at least seen the Count of Monte Cristo movies. I recommend the 2002 version personally as my favorite.

**_Current Status:_ **Not Owned By Anyone

***

So Yeah, that’s what I got. Once again, if you are 100 percent sure you want to take this idea. Please comment down below and we’ll talk. I might post more stories as time goes on in this fandom and maybe even a few Hazbin Hotel focused ones and crossovers, but we’ll see. 

Later. 


End file.
